How do you leave the past behind?
by seasonsoflovenook
Summary: When Roger Davis thought his daughter was born, he could forget his past and focus on raising his daughter but never did he thought 16 years later, his past would be catching up with him, putting him and his daughter in danger.. Reviews would be great!
1. Chapter 1

_Elizabeth's POV _

"Do you see that guy?" My best friend Katie Cohen whispered to me, grabbing my arm. "He's behind us and has been following us for the last 5 blocks."

I slowly turned around and saw a man with a scraggly beard, standing behind a car, staring at me like I'm his property. "Yeah, I see him and I'm getting really freaked out now." I whispered back. "Let's get to school faster." I whispered picking up my pace as Katie picked up hers. As we were walking, I quickly turned my head to see the man still following us "He's following us. Walk even faster. " I said to Katie, as we walked quickly the rest of the way to Elmer High School.

_Roger's POV_

It was a slow day at the _The Life Cafe_, I guess one of the perks of owning _The Life Cafe _is that whenever things are slow, I usually go to go the Owners office and play my guitar until things pick back up. There were three people in the restaurant, so I went to the back of the restaurant to the owner's office and picked up my guitar and started humming and strumming when the phone rang. I gave an exasperated sigh and put down my guitar and went over to my desk and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Hello, Roger. It's been a long time." The eerily familiar voice said back.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"You don't remember? We used to be so close. You, me and April."

The mention of April's name sent me sinking into my desk chair. "Blake?" I said timidly, hoping I was wrong.

"You got it."

Blake Willis used to be me and April's drug dealer, I stopped buying from him after Elizabeth was born and after April died.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but what do you want?"

"I believe that Elizabeth is actually my daughter."

I sat there, shocked. That is impossible. April may have been a lot of things but she wasn't a cheater and I was told Elizabeth looked exactly like me. "I'm sorry but you are wrong. Elizabeth is my daughter."

"A few months before April became pregnant with Elizabeth, April and I spent a tonight together while you were off playing a gig. Elizabeth is my daughter."

"I feel like I should ask you this, Are you still dealing drugs?"

"That's not the point, Elizabeth is my daughter and I want her back."

At this point, I stood up and angrily said "Elizabeth is my daughter! She looks me!"

"You know, Elizabeth looks just like April with that green shirt she is wearing. It brings out her eyes."

"How did you know...Elizabeth is wearing a green shirt?" I asked shakily into the phone.

I heard the dial tone.


	2. Chapter 2

_Elizabeth's POV_

I was walking to my dad's work, and I felt my phone vibrate. I pulled it out of my pocket and saw that it was my dad calling.

"Hello?"

"Elizabeth, where are you?" My dad asked frantically.

"Um..I'm almost to the Life. Why?"

I heard him take a shaky breath. "Are you okay dad?" I asked.

"I'm fine. I was just wondering where you were."

"Okay...see you in a bit."

_Roger's POV _

A couple minutes later after when I hung up with Elizabeth, she came walking in to the Life. She walked into my office and dropped her book bag in a corner. "...Are you okay?" My daughter asked, looking at me warily. "You look sick, did you take your AZT?"

"Yes. I took my AZT." I snapped at her. She gave me a surprised look, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap." I said, the tone of my voice softening. "I'm just not feeling well, and I was getting worried about where you were."

Elizabeth looked at the clock, "I'm always here around this time..." she said trailing off, looking back at me.

I looked at the clock as well, she was right. "I think things are starting to pick up again.." I said, hoping to get off the subject. Elizabeth still gave me a weird look "Okay...Are you sure you are okay?" she asked.

I forced a smile on my face, "I'm fine." I said, watching Elizabeth walk in front of me wearing the green shirt Blake had talked about.

Later that night, as I laid in bed. I kept thinking about what Blake had said, Was Elizabeth really my daughter? She looked just like me. Everyone said she looked just like me, but last time I saw Blake he looked like me too. "No, It's impossible. " I said to myself. Elizabeth was my daughter.

_Elizabeth's POV - The Next Day. _

Katie had a Math academic team meeting after school, so I decided to walk home by myself instead of taking a cab like I normally have done whenever Katie had something after school. I was about 4 blocks to the Life Cafe when I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned around to find the man who was following Katie and I yesterday.

"Hi." He timidly said.

"Hi." I cautiously said.

"Your mom did such a good job picking out your name, Elizabeth is a very pretty name."

I didn't really know what to say other than "How do you know my name?" I asked the man, I was starting to really freak out and panic. I casually reached into my pocket and fingered my cell phone, in case I need to call someone.

"My name is Blake and I'm your real father." He said in a calm voice as if he was talking about the weather.

I laughed, "I'm so sorry, I don't mean to be rude but you're not my father. Roger Davis is my father, not you."

Blake said "I am your father, I know it in my heart. Your mom and I spend a night together while Roger was out of town. She told me I was the father."

"My mother was a druggie, so she was probably lying."

Blake sighed "I see this conversation isn't going where I hoped. Roger has you brain washed. I'll be around and you'll be seeing me and tell Roger I'll do whatever it takes to have you."

I turned away from him and run all the way to the Life cafe. I ran in through the front door, down the hallway where his office was. His office door was closed and I usually knocked but today I didn't care. I flew open the door "Who the hell is Blake and why does he think he's my father?" I yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

_Roger's POV_

I looked up from my paper work, and just stared at her. I could see the anger, confusion and fear on her face. I never really told her much about her mom and my past but maybe it's about time I told her. I put my face in my hands and sighed.

"Who is he?" Elizabeth asked in a calmer tone.

I looked up and said "It's a long story, Can we talk about it when I get home?"

She glared at me, I could tell from the look on her face she wanted me to tell her now. But I can't. I just can't. "Fine." she said, turning around to walk out before she walked out Elizabeth turned her head and asked "Dad, I am your daughter right?"

"Elizabeth, of course you are." I said, ignoring that paranoid feeling in my stomach.

She gave me a weak smile and walked out.

I got home around 4 hours later, around 8:00. I put my stuff down on the kitchen table. I found Elizabeth at the couch doing her homework. She looked over at me, I held up my finger to tell her to give me a minute. I walked over to the cupboard pulled out a glass and a bottle of whiskey that I only drink whenever I'm upset or really stressed. I poured the alcohol into the glass and sat down on the couch next to my daughter, I took a gulp out of the glass and sat it down on the table and began to tell her everything.

_Elizabeth's POV _

"You already know that your mom killed herself because she had AIDs, and you already know that I am HIV positive. The reason why those things happened is because your mom and I used to be heavy drug users, and our dealer was Blake." My dad took another gulp of his drink and continued on, "The reason why I was so upset yesterday is because he called me yesterday at the Life and kept saying that your mom cheated on me while I was out of town at a gig and he kept saying that you were his daughter and what scared me the most was he told me what color shirt you were wearing."

It started make sense for his weird behavior at the life, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I asked. '

My dad took another drink from his glass, "I don't know." he replied, his voice cracking on the last word. "It never came up I guess, I was hoping you would never have to know." He put his arm around me and said "I'm so sorry, I didn't tell you sooner. Can you forgive me?"

I looked up at him, his eyes and face filled with sadness and regret, I understood why he didn't tell me but I got this nagging feeling inside of me that my dad wasn't telling me EVERYTHING about his past but I gave a small smile and said "Of course."

My dad breathed a sigh of relief and kissed me on the forehead, he finished his drink and got up from the couch and said "You should probably finish your homework."

I gave a small laugh and said "I will. I'm almost done."


	4. Chapter 4

_Elizabeth's POV _

I knew the night before that my dad wasn't telling me everything about his past to protect me or whatever but I knew my uncle Mark would tell me (He's Katie's dad and my dad's best friend, so her and I are pretty much like sisters) Whenever I walk to school with Katie, I usually met her at her house so I get there early because I knew Mark would be up and Katie wouldn't be ready to go yet so that was the perfect opportunity to talk to him and find out more.

I walked in through the front door like I normally do and I found Mark sitting at his kitchen table eating breakfast, "Hi, Uncle mark." I said.

Mark Cohen looked from his newspaper in surprise, "Elizabeth, you're early. Katie probably won't be ready for another 15 minutes."

"I know...I came early to ask you about something..."

Mark took another drink from his coffee and set his newspaper down, "What is it?"

I hesitated for a moment before saying "What happened between Blake and my parents?"

Mark just looked like he had just seen a ghost, "What do you know?" he asked me.

I told him everything what my dad had told me last night.

Mark sighed, "I can't believe he didn't tell you." he muttered angrily.

"What didn't he tell me?"

"Your mom and Blake did sleep together but you are NOT his daughter. Your mom thought you were though and she didn't like that and she wanted to have a abortion. She didn't like Blake overall as a person, the only reason why she talked to him is because he supplied your dad and her with drugs. Anyway, like I was saying. Your mom thought you were Blake's daughter but your dad knew you weren't, he and her fought and fought. He didn't understand why she wanted to have a abortion."

"My mom didn't tell my dad, she slept with Blake?"

"Yes."

"What a bitch."

Mark gave a small chuckle, "No, she wasn't really a bad person overall. When she wasn't high off of drugs, your mom was the nicest person."

As soon as Mark said that, Katie came bounding down the stairs. "Oh, Elizabeth." she said in surprise. "You're here."

Elizabeth smiled and said "Yeah, I was just talking to your dad waiting for you."

"Well, okay then. Let's go" Katie said, giving her dad a kiss on the forehead and heading towards the front door with Elizabeth behind her.

_Roger's POV_

I was out in the bar serving drinks to customers when one of the waitresses tapped me on the shoulder and said "Mark's on phone, he needs to talk to you. He says it's important." I gave a grunt of frustration, "Take over for me." I said to her. I went to my office where the phone was laying on the desk.

"What Mark? The bartender is out sick today and we are starting to get busy." I snapped.

"I can't believe you didn't tell Elizabeth about Blake earlier." My best friend snapped back to me. "She's your only daughter and she had a right to know."

I ran a hand though my hair, "I told her about Blake last night. What's this about anyway?"

Mark sighed "She came by early today, asking questions because she knew you didn't tell her everything."

"Please tell me you didn't tell her everything."

"I did."

"Mark!" I yelled into the receiver. "Why did you do that? I didn't tell her everything because I didn't want to shed a bad light on her mom!"

"Roger." The filmmaker said calmly "She had to know, and in all honestly April was kind of a bitch."

"You still shouldn't have said anything. It's my job to tell my daughter about her mom."

"Well, it took you 16 years to tell her about Blake." Mark retorted back.

"I'll talk to her tonight but I'm still mad at you." I said.

"Yeah, whatever. I'll see you later." The filmmaker said before hanging up.


	5. Chapter 5

_Roger's POV _

I kept thinking about what was going on with Elizabeth and how mad I was at Mark for telling her. It was 3:30, Elizabeth's School is just getting out. I was just about to call her when a customer came in, I took the customer's drink and food order. I looked at the clock again, It was 3:40. I reached in my pocket to get out my cell phone when it started vibrating, It was Elizabeth. _Weird. _I thought to myself.

"Elizabeth?"

"Dad! I need you come pick me up from school right now!" She exclaimed in fear.

"Why? What's going on? Where's Katie?" I asked, my worry starting to grow.

"She-She had an dentist appointment and left school early."

"Elizabeth. What is going on. Tell me."

"I-I was starting to walk home and Blake starting following me." The sound of his name gave my insides a squeeze. "He grabbed my arm and tried to make me go with him. I told him No and to let go of me but he wouldn't and he started to squeeze harder and started to drag me away. I screamed and kicked him in the balls and I ran all the way back to the school." Elizabeth choked on the last word and started to sob a little.

I didn't want to let my anger get the better of me since Elizabeth was so upset. "Stay at the school, I'll be there as soon as I can and if you see Blake. Call the police, okay?" I told her calmly.

"Okay." She sniffled back to me.

"Elizabeth, It's going to be okay. I love you."

"I love you too."

_Elizabeth's POV_

While I was waiting for my dad, I kept replying the incident over and over in my head:

_I felt someone take my arm and squeeze it, I slowly turned around, my eyes widening in fear when I saw that it was Blake_

_"April, I miss you so much. Come back to me." Blake slurred, his breath reeked of alcohols and his pupils were the size of quarters, His sleeves were rolled up and I could see the track marks on his arms, I could see a recent injection mark on his left arm. He took his arm and tucked a stray strand of behind my ear. _

_"I'm not April, and you are nuts." I said, trying to get free of his grip. _

_His grip tightened, and begged "Just one more go, please? I had so much fun last time." _

_I still tried getting away from his death grip, I told Blake loudly "Listen to me! I am not April! and Let go of me!" _

_"QUIT LYING!" he screamed, and started to drag me into the nearest alley. _

_I screamed and called out for help but there wasn't a lot of people around. I struggled against Blake's grip until I found my opportunity to escape. I took my leg and kicked him right in the balls. He finally let go of me and screamed. I thought that the nearest safe place was the school so while he was on the ground, I took off running in the direction of the school. _

I was so out of it, I didn't hear my dad come up and when I felt a light touch on my arm, I jumped about a foot. I looked up and saw it was my dad. I breathed a sigh of relief, I grabbed my book bag and stood up. "It's going to be okay" My dad said to me. "We'll take care of this."

"He thought I was my mom. He was so drunk and high, he actually thought I was a dead person." I said in a monotone voice. "When he started to drag me off, he was dragging me into a alleyway. I think he was going to rape me." I shuddered. I found myself getting teary-eyed again. My dad pulled me into a hug.

"It's going to be okay, I won't let anything happen to you." he said in my ear. We pulled apart and we walked home.

_Blake's POV _

As April ran away, I was realized that it wasn't April, it was my daughter Elizabeth.

"Shit." I said to myself. I really fucked things up. Elizabeth has believe that I'm her dad, not Roger Davis. I'll make her believe whether if she wants to or not.


	6. Chapter 6

_Roger's POV _

"Son of a fucking bitch!" I screamed to Mark on the phone later that night after when Elizabeth had gone to bed. "Tomorrow morning, I am going to the police and filing a restraining order!" I poured myself a glass of whiskey and downed a bit. "He nearly raped her! The son of a bitch! He's fucking crazy! He thinks that Elizabeth his daughter! How fucked up is that!"

"I know that Roger." The filmmaker replied calmly. "I had to tell her part of what happened before she was born. Remember?"

I sat down with a thud on a chair in the kitchen, "What..what if he does something?"

"That's why you are getting a restraining order." Mark reminded me.

"I know. I shouldn't have kept this from her.'

"No, you shouldn't have."

Sighing, Roger ran a hand through his hair. "Night, Mark."

_Elizabeth's POV_

My dad and I went down to the police station the day after the incident with Blake and filed a restraining order, I told the police what had happened. They filed the order and told me that if Blake was to ever come near me that I or my dad was to call the cops and they would arrest Blake. I felt a little better but the fear of knowing that he could be somewhere nearby.

I went to school after I got done with filing the report down at the police station, when I was at my locker near the end of the day getting my stuff for the last period, Katie's twin brother David came up. My heart started being a little faster and a little harder, I've been in love with David since I was 10 but I could never Katie, I don't think she'd understand.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"My dad told me what happened and I just wanted to make sure you were okay. "

I was taken aback that he was so concerned about me, "Yeah, I'm okay."

He smiled at me, "Well, if you need anything just know that I'm here."

I smiled back "Okay."


	7. Chapter 7

_Blake's POV_

I've always been good at picking locks, one of the perks of being a drug dealer I guess. It was about 3 o'clock in the morning and it didn't take me very long to pick the lock on the front door of Roger Davis's house. I want to see my daughter, it's my right as a parent. I slowly pushed open the front of the door, I had figured that Elizabeth's bedroom must be upstairs when I watching the house yesterday. I slowly crept up the stairs and walked to the second story. I know that I have to be careful because Roger Fucking Davis filed a restraining order against me. I felt very lucky when I found Elizabeth's bedroom on the first try, I slowly tip-toed into her room and found her sleeping in her bed. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping, I hesitated on what to do next but I wanted to touch her so bad. I put a finger on her cheek and started stroking it. About twenty seconds into it, Elizabeth's eyes opened and her eyes widened with fear when she saw me and screamed. I ran out of the room, down the stairs and out of the front door into the night.

_Roger's POV_

When I heard Elizabeth's scream, My eyes opened and I tore off the covers and ran down the hall to Elizabeth's room. Before I got there, I saw a dark shadow run out of her room but I couldn't see who it was because the hallway was dark and it was nighttime. I decided to not chase after the shadow, I rushed into her room and took my sobbing and frightened daughter into my arms.

"Sssh, It's okay. I've got you." I whispered to her rocking her back and forth.

"It was him." She said in between sobs.

"Who?"

"Blake." she sobbed.

I drew away, and looked at her tear-streaked face. "That's not possible, we filed a restraining order against him. He can't come near you or he'll get arrested. He knows that."

"The guy is bat-shit crazy! He obviously doesn't care!" She exclaimed.

"Did Blake touch you at all?" I asked.

Elizabeth said "All did he was stroke my face. When I woke up, his hand was on my face and he was stroking it."

Fear and Anger squeezed my insides, "I'm going to call the police and let them know what happened okay?"

"It won't do anything." She said in a flat voice. "He'll still try and get to me."

I turned around, and hugged my daughter tight and whispered to her "I'm not going to let him get you, okay?"

"Okay." She said, looking up at me.

I kissed her on the forehead and walked out to call the police.

Author's Note: Last two probably weren't my best. It'll get better! Promise


	8. Chapter 8

_Elizabeth's POV _

The Police told us that they would find Blake and arrest him for breaking his restraining order. I still didn't feel better, I felt scared and sick to my stomach knowing that he broke into my house. My house is one of the few places where I still felt relatively safe. After when the police left, my dad grabbed a blanket and a pillow and slept on the floor of my room that night, "Just in case, Blake comes back."

I still didn't feel safe. Sorry dad. I don't think I ever will again.

_Roger's POV _

About an hour after Elizabeth fell back asleep, I laid on the floor of her room staring at the ceiling. The guilt eating me up on the inside and a million thoughts racing through my head. I turned over to my right side and finally let sleep overtake me.

_I opened the door to the house to find the whole house a mess. Chairs were on the ground, papers were everywhere, couch cushions were out. It looked like a tornado went through the place. I heard a loud thud and a blood-curdling scream echoed through the house. I ran upstairs and found Elizabeth lying in the hallway, covered in blood gasping for breath. I felt like my heart was ripped out my chest, I ran over to her, bending down to gently place her in my arms. I rocked her back and forth, sobbing. I looked up and saw Blake standing there with a smirk on his face, "If I can't have her then no one can." _

I opened my eyes and sat up with a jolt, I looked over and sighed with relief when I saw Elizabeth was still sleeping in her bed. "It's just a dream." I told myself, rubbing the sleep out my eyes. I stood up and woke Elizabeth gently and told her that she needed to get ready for school.


	9. Chapter 9

_Elizabeth's POV_

I went through the school day in a exhausted daze. I fell asleep in nearly all of my classes, Katie kept asking me if I was okay. "I'll tell you later." I kept mumbling to her. At lunch, her brother David came up to me to see if I was okay.

"Are you alright? You seem out of it today." David asked sitting down next to me touching my arm, eyes full of concern.

I looked into his eyes wanting to tell him every. thing but I didn't. I felt the tears welling in my eyes, I stood up and murmured out a tearful "I'm fine." and ran out of the cafeteria.

_Roger's POV _

When Elizabeth went to school, I poured a cup of coffee and stood at the kitchen sink staring out the window, my mind buzzing on what I should do next. I finished my coffee and left for work. Mark came in during lunch time "Hey, just got your text from earlier. What happened?"I ushered Mark into my office where I told him everything that had happened the night before. He just stood with a look of shock.

"I don't know what to do, I'm stuck." I said.

"Did you go to the police?"

"Yes...Maybe, I should move..."

"Roger, Your whole life is here. Elizabeth's whole life is here."

I groaned and threw my hands up in the air, "What the hell am I supposed to do then?! We have some drugged up psychopath stalking me and my daughter. The police aren't really helping, Elizabeth's a wreck and I can't seeing her like this and I don't want us to live in constant fear!" I took a deep breath "Sorry, I didn't mean to explode."

Mark put his hands on shoulders, "Fight back for god's sake. If the police aren't helping, Fight back."

_Blake's POV _

I slowly took the needle out of the vein in my right arm, I blinked to let the familiar feeling of the high come over me. I put the needle on my bedside table and laid down on my bed. I started to think about Elizabeth then I thought of Roger..."What a prick." I murmured to myself then a thought came to me. _What if I took Elizabeth away from Roger...like Somehow turning them against each other...having then I can take Elizabeth and have her all to myself..._

Author's Note: Sorry it took me a while to update! Enjoy! Reviews would be delightful!


End file.
